


Protecting Kara

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Kalex, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Alex works to protect Kara and secure their happiness and change the future.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Protecting Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is part 2 of the 3 part series
> 
> Next series will be working on a Marvel/Arrowverse crossover featuring Kara/Natasha
> 
> Please enjoy this
> 
> Tina

Alex was waiting alone in her apartment, it had been a week since Kelly had moved out after their break-up, now that Alex knows that Kara loves her too it didn’t feel right for Alex to carry on with their relationship now knowing her feelings for Kara was returned, Alex asked Kara to give her some time to get over Kelly before they jump into a relationship together and Kara understood and vowed to wait, right now Alex was sitting in her apartment awaiting the arrival of her visitor. She had called up Clark tonight and asked him over for them both to talk, sitting on the couch wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt as she nursed the beer bottle in her hand, looking at the liquid sloshing about inside the bottle when she heard somebody landing behind her, Alex turned to the new arrival “Hello Clark” she greeted before she rose to her feet.

Clark nodded his head “You wanted to see me about something to do with Kara?” he asked, standing there in his Superman suit.

“I do” Alex admitted “A week ago, it was Jeremiah’s funeral” she said.

“I know, I’m sorry” Clark replied as he lowered his head.

“Thanks” Alex replied “But I called you here because of what happened before the funeral” she stated “I was yanked out of this time and pulled 5 years into the future” she revealed, Alex could see the confusion on his face and she launched into the fully explanation, telling that her future version yanked her 5 years into the future and she saw the devastation, she told him about Kara’s death at the hands of the Luthor’s, telling him that Lillian turned Lena into a Kryptonian human hybrid and Lena then proceeded to beat Kara to death, Alex didn’t hold anything back in telling Clark everything.

By the end Clark stood by the window with his gaze on the horizon, turning to face her Alex; Clark looked at her “So, what do you need from me?” he asked.

“2 things” Alex replied “1: I need the Phantom Zone Projector” she stated “2: I need Kryptonian genetic material from the genesis chamber from the fortress”

Clark turned to her “I’m sorry Alex, but I can’t give you the phantom zone projector” he answered.

Alex hardened her gaze threateningly “I’m sorry?” she asked “Did you miss the whole ‘Lena is going to kill Kara?” she was angry that Clark was not going to protect his cousin.

“The Phantom Zone is not meant for humans” Clark stated “The Phantom Zone is for alien threats that can’t be contained on Earth?” he said.

“If we don’t act now, Lena is going to be far too powerful for humans to contain” Alex reminded him, she couldn’t believe he wasn’t going to help her.

“I’m sorry Alex, but I cannot sentence Lena, Lex and Lillian Luthor to the Phantom Zone” Clark stated adamantly “If you want to save Kara, do it without my help” he said before turning and walking out “And as for the Kryptonian Genetic material… the answer is a firm no” he said before flying out.

“ASSHOLE!!!” Alex screamed as the threw the beer bottle at the wall, watching it smash and the shards fall to the floor as the beer bottle stained the wall, Alex collapsed into the couch with her face in her hands, she didn’t know how else to stop what was coming, Clark wouldn’t give her the things she needed to stop the Luthor’s from taking Kara from her.

It was about 5 minutes later as she sat there on the couch when she heard somebody landing in her apartment, lifting her head Alex turned and saw it was Kara in all her Supergirl glory, Kara span around and soon she is stood there wearing her cardigan, t-shirt, jeans and trainers, her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose and her hair tied back, Kara was looking at her in concern, no doubt she had been listening in on Alex’s heartbeat and noticed it was beating heavier.

Kara sat down beside her “Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked concerned as she took Alex’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she focused on Alex.

Alex looked at Kara in the eyes and her heart broke, here sat Kara, so close that Alex could kiss her… utterly beautiful, and yet the looming threat of Lena Luthor, Lex and Lillian served as a cold reminder that Alex was running our of time, nodding her head Alex forced a smile “I’m fine… just, Just going through somethings” she said.

“Would this happen to do with Clark’s visit?” Kara asked as she looked at Alex curiously.

“How… you were listening in?” Alex asked as dread sank in, she wanted to tell Kara herself after she stopped Lena.

Kara shook her head “Not all of it, all I heard was you asking Clark for the Phantom Zone Projector and Kryptonian Genetic material from the Genesis Chamber” Kara swallowed heavily “And I heard you ask him if he missed the part where Lena kills me… care to explain?” Kara asked as she leaned back and folded her arms, hardening her gaze as she stared at Alex.

Alex sighed heavily “I wanted to tell you after I stopped her” she started, taking a deep breath Alex launched into her explanation; starting with being ripped away from her apartment and pulled 5 years into the future by her future self who then took her to a memorial; Kara’s memorial, Alex then went on to admit that her and her mother drifted apart because after Kara had died Alex ran away and left Eliza alone, finally Alex revealed that Lillian used the serum created from a genetic sample taken from red daughter on Lena who became a hybrid and proceeded to beat Kara to death.

Completely omitting to tell Kara about the fact that in the future Alex made herself Kryptonian and was a super, Kara sat there for a while with her thoughts, processing everything Alex had told her about what had happened, Kara nodded her head as she turned to Alex “Is this why you don’t want us to be together yet?” she asked, Alex asked for time to get over her break-up with Kelly.

“Partly but I meant what I said about my break-up with Kelly, I still feel bad about it because my heart was never with her” Alex admitted as she looked at Kara “But I also want to make sure you are safe from Lena” Alex finished.

Kara turned to her “Why do you need the Genetic material of Kryptonians from the Genesis chamber?” she asked.

“Because I need a back-up plan in case something goes wrong?” Alex answered, a lie because she didn’t know if Kara would approve of it but she also wanted to surprise her.

Kara sat there before she nodded her head “Stay here” she said as she headed to the window.

Alex jumped to her feet “Where’re you going?” she asked as she followed Kara to the window.

Turning to Alex with a soft smile Kara spoke “To get you what you need, Clark may not like it… but now I know what’s going to happen, I’m not letting Lena take away my chance to be with you” she stated firmly “I’ll be right back” she said before turning around and she shot off into the sky leaving her clothes behind, Alex picked up the clothes and pressed them to her nose before gazing up as she watched Supergirl disappear on the horizon.

It took an hour but soon Kara had returned to Alex with both the Phantom Zone Projector and the Kryptonian Genetic Material that Alex had asked for, Alex was getting in to her plaid Pajama’s when Kara returned and dressed as Kara again, setting the projector onto the table, Kara turned to Alex with a smile “Phantom Zone Projector” she said before pulling a vial of blue liquid from her pocket “And 1 Kryptonian genetic material” she said, Alex smiled as she gently took the vial from Kara’s hand “Not sure what good it will do though”

“I’ll think of something, this is so I can find a way to reverse Lena’s Kryptonian side in the event plan A fails” Alex replied “But if it succeeds then it will be useful in finding out how to make you immune to Kryptonite” she said.

Kara blushed heavily as she ran her hands through her own hair “Uh… I don’t suppose you can use it to figure out how to dampen my powers?” she asked “It’s just… when we get together, I want us to be… physical” she admitted though blushing heavily.

Alex’s heart melted at how adorable Kara looked right now “And you’re worried about hurting me?” she asked though knowing Kara would never hurt but her question had brought the fear in Kara’s eyes back which broke Alex’s heart, gently taking Kara’s hand Alex smiled “I’ll figure it out… I promise” she said.

Stepping closer Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and buried her face in the crook of Alex’s neck, Alex bit her lip to suppress a shiver as she held Kara close to her before they parted, setting the genetic material down on the table Alex locked the window before she turned to Kara and took her hand “Come on, let’s go to bed” she said, smiling tiredly Kara followed Alex into the bedroom where they proceeded to climb into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning:

Kara awoke to find Alex was gone but left a note _‘Morning beautiful, had to go to the DEO early and then I will deal with the Luthor’s, I will see you later… love you’_ Kara read the note and she smiled as she rolled onto her side and she noticed something on the bedside table, it was a folded piece of paper, humming curiously Kara picked it up and unfolded it slowly, Kara scrutinized it closely before she slid out of bed and got dressed, she had to talk to Alex about this, once she was in her Supergirl uniform Kara flew to the DEO.

The DEO:

Kara landed and headed to the lab where Alex was working right now, greeting J’onn and Winn with a smile Kara headed to the door and stepped inside, Alex was working on the genetic material she needed before she began searching her pocket, she started becoming frantic when she couldn’t find what she was looking for until Kara spoke up “Looking for this?” Kara asked holding up the formula.

Alex turned to her and sighed heavily but she visibly tensed when she saw it was unfolded which meant Kara had looked at it, steeling herself Alex smiled as she slipped off her chair and gently took the formula from Kara’s hand and kissed her cheek “Thanks, I must have left it behind” she said though mentally facepalming herself for being so stupid as to leave the formula behind for Kara to find.

“Where did you get that formula from?” Kara asked, looking suspicious as she stared at Alex, making Alex worry that Kara knew what it meant.

Thinking fast Alex replied “It’s Lillian Luthor’s… future me gave it to me, the formula Lillian used to make Lena the hybrid” she said.

Kara looked suspiciously, even more so than before as she folded her arms “Really?” she asked “Because you told me that Lena was a Hybrid” she reminded Alex “But that formula is to make a human a full blood Kryptonian” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head “Well obviously Lillian couldn’t turn Lena into a full blood Kryptonian… she obviously didn’t have all the vital things she needed to complete the process… though I am unsure because there is something I don’t recognize” she said.

Kara hummed and for a moment looked as if she was critical of Alex’s well thought of lie, soon Kara nodded her head and smiled “Well I can answer that” Kara offered as she walked over and took the formula, Alex smiled as she pointed to the part of the formula that she didn’t recognize and she watched as Kara’s face scrunched adorably as she gazed at the part of the formula before handing it back “A Molecular Chamber” she said “The only one that exists is in the fortress” she admitted, information Alex filed away for later.

“So she needed a Molecular Chamber to complete the process?” Alex asked just to be certain she heard right.

Nodding her head Kara looked at Alex “Yeah, the process she used would have been only temporary and done severe damage to Lena’s organs, Lena would have died in agony” she shuddered as if visualizing a gruesome death for Lena, soon she smiled again though and kissed Alex’s cheek “Don’t work yourself too hard” she said before pointing at the projector “J’onn knows how to work that thing” she said.

“Off to work?” Alex asked as she watched Kara head to the door.

“Yeah, I best head in… see you later?” Kara asked in return as she turned to Alex with her right hand on the door.

“See you tonight” Alex replied and soon she watched Kara leave, smiling to herself Alex watched Kara launch off the balcony just as J’onn walked into the lab looking serious as he grabbed the projector “Are you ready?” he asked.

Alex’s expression darkened “I’m ready” she said as she got to her feet and grabbed her jacket… they had Lena’s, Lex’s and Lillian’s locations.

It was time to finish this.

Lena was in her office when Alex walked in with J’onn, Lena looked at Alex with a glare and sneered at her “Agent Danvers, how lovely of you to visit” she greeted venomously as she looked at Alex and J’onn who she once considered friends, Alex grabbed the device from J’onn and aimed it at Lena “Come to kill me?” Lena asked as she folded her arm, not believing Alex would do it.

Shaking her head Alex spoke “I’m not going to kill you, I’m sending you to hell” she said before the projector hummed to life and a beam erupted from it, Lena cried out as she was enveloped in a bright light and vanished leaving nothing but an empty office, J’onn and Alex walked out of L-Corp after Lena was dealt with; 1 down… 2 to go.

It didn’t take long for Alex and J’onn to find Lex and Lillian, once the last 2 Luthor’s were dealt with J’onn returned to projector to a furious Clark, Clark couldn’t believe that Alex would go behind his back and do this with J’onn’s help, he also couldn’t believe his cousin had been involved too in taking the Projector from the fortress as well as stealing Kryptonian’s genetic material from the genesis chamber.

But Alex couldn’t care less, Kara was safe and the threat of the Luthor’s was over.

That night:

Sitting in Kara’s apartment Alex sat there as Kara was out patrolling as Supergirl until Kara finally returned, spinning back into her normal everyday clothes Kara sat down besides Alex and leaned into her side, Alex smiled to herself as she wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulder and held her against her side before speaking “Lena, Lex and Lillian have been dealt with” she admitted.

Kara sighed lamenting the news, she considered Lena to be her best friend once and it stung when Lena betrayed her, she didn’t want it to end this way but in the end Lena had made her decision and Alex once again protected her, Alex could see that the guilt still weighed heavily on Kara’s shoulders about Lena’s betrayal but in the end Kara had learned that no matter the decision she made… it was always going to end with Lena’s betrayal.

In the end… it wasn’t Kara’s fault about the path Lena took.

It was all on Lena… she made her choice.

Alex and Kara fell asleep that night, Alex was enjoying her last night as a human being because in the morning, she will no longer be human but instead she will be Kryptonian, then she and Kara could spend forever with one another and be happy together like they had always wanted, they both deserved to be happy after everything they had given up and sacrificed, Kara more than most deserved to be happy after everything she had lost.

The following morning:

Arriving at the DEO early that morning and leaving Kara alone in bed, Alex entered her lab and found the serum she had made containing the Kryptonian genetic material Kara had given her, J’onn was waiting to take her to the fortress and she looked around her, taking one last look at her lab as a human before the change happens, inhaling deep Alex smiled to herself before she turned and left with the vial in her hand as J’onn waited for her.

J’onn picked her up and flew her to the fortress, in the meantime Kara was at CatCo News, unaware of what Alex was planning for the 2 of them to be together, J’onn and Alex landed outside of the fortress and they walked inside together, Alex made her way towards the chamber as J’onn headed to the console and proceeded to seal the fortress so Clark couldn’t interfere in the event he discovered what Alex was about to do.

Looking at Alex with uncertainty J’onn asked “Are you sure about this Alex?” he asked.

Nodding her head with a determined expression Alex smiled “I’m certain… I want Kara, always” she said.

Sighing heavily unable to argue J’onn watched as Alex injected the serum into her neck before stepping into the chamber, the door sealing behind her as she got inside as a red light that mimicked Krypton’s red sun shined down on the chamber, Alex nodded her head though already feeling the serum beginning to take effect, J’onn started the process and the chambered hummed to life, Alex arched back and cried out in agony.

J’onn closed his eyes, unable to watched somebody who he had come to see as his daughter writhe and scream in agony, putting the chamber to maximum J’onn continued to be tortured by Alex’s screams as she struggled to keep herself standing, Kara who had heard Alex’s screams and heard Alex’s heartbeat becoming erratic had arrived outside and was pounding on the door.

J’onn kept the door sealed from Kara as Alex cried out, tears spilling from her eyes as she writhed in agony before the chamber hummed lower to a stop, the red light switching off as Alex collapsed to the floor, unsealing the entrance J’onn headed to the chamber as Kara ran inside panicking for Alex’s safety, when she ran in she watched as J’onn pulled Alex out of the chamber and set her on the ground.

Speeding over to Alex’s side Kara ripped J’onn away with enough force that she tossed him into the wall before gathering Alex up into her arms, gently shaking Alex; Kara pleaded for Alex to wake up but there was no response, instead Alex remained limp in Kara’s arms, checking her heartbeat Kara sighed in relief when she found Alex’s heart was beating though stronger than ever.

Looking at J’onn with a furious gaze Kara sped out of the fortress with Alex in her arms, J’onn headed over to the console and smiled as he read the results.

_‘Process complete’_

Alex was now Kryptonian though she was in for one hell of a headache when she wakes up because Kara was furious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 2
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part
> 
> Part 3 will be finished and posted tomorrow
> 
> Tina


End file.
